Darkness and light intertwined
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Come see to find out what its about
1. Chapter 1: There you were

Hi there readers. This is going to be a new story that I am writing. I hope you like it as you have like my other stories. So anyways here we go…

And as always: Don't forget to review to give me your thoughts =]

Chapter 1- There you were…

"You will soon discover what you have always desired"

a girl read her strip paper of a fortune cookie she scoffed as she crumbled the little bit of paper in her hand "I doubt that" she said and shoved it into her coat pocket as she continued to walk down the sidewalk that was scattered with a few people going about their business and then she came across three thug looking boys talking to each other when they noticed her they stopped. She glanced at the guy and his friends for a fraction of a second as she passed them and one of them clicked their tongue at her with a wink. The girl raised her eye brows in a disgusted manner and turned her head ahead. Then two of the boys followed her as the third guy ran in front of her making her stop

"Can I help you with something?" she asked sternly the guy snickered as he looked her up and down

"Maybe. Do you charge by the hour?" the girl raised her eyebrows as she backed up from him

"Excuse you?"

The other guys came up from behind her crossing their arms both snickering the girl glanced at them from behind then shot a glare at the guy in front of her who was now much closer she had almost lost her appetite as she caught a whiff of his breath which smelt of cigarettes and liquor she groaned softly as she waved her hand in front of her nose twice

"Ugh. Is this the part where I'm supposed to be scared?" the guy gripped her collar coat and pulled her up to his face as he and his goons went into a dark alleyway near them he slammed her into the wall hard and as he came closer to her she turned her face to the side to avoid his breath but it didn't work

"You choose, sweetness" he said as he licked his lips lustfully as he took out a small knife from his side pocket and steered it toward her neck the girl glanced at the knife and closed her eyes tight

"Say goodnight" Just as he was about one inch away from her neck a roar went off as well as two screams and shouts making both the girl and the guy looked into the shadows. News papers that were on the trash flew every direction in front of them as blows landed

"It's a fricken' monster!" one of them yelled as he thrown into a dumpster the other guy picked up a garbage can and ran toward it with it in his hands

"alright freak, dodge this!" the other shouted the girl squinted her eyes a little to see a pair of white glowing eyes coming her and the guys way as the other guy fainted on a water puddle she stared at it as it was growling furiously at the guy who was still gripping her

"Drop the knife and Let her go" it ordered the guy who was scared stiff, dropped the knife and released her then he scrambled out of the alley and ran away like a little girl across the street. The creature glanced at the girl as he stayed submerged in the shadows

"You okay?" the girl looked in the shadows for her rescuer only seeing a dark figure that was it didn't scare her to much just made her nervous

"Yeah" she finally said as she slowly moved her hand out to where the creature was standing and as she moved her hand from side to side to feel into the darkness it stepped back for fear she would freak out when she didn't feel anything she moved her eyes up a little just seeing the dark figure a few feet from her

"Who are you?" she wondered as she stopped moving her hand and fixed her coat collar "Or what are you?" she figured that her rescuer wasn't human either the glowing eyes or the roar signaled that notion

"You sure you won't scream?" it asked as it stepped forward making a noise with the pile of old newspapers that were scattered in front of its feet, when he saw her nod her head he slowly peeled out of the shadows and the girl backed up two feet as he came out when the dim light of the street lamps showed her rescuer her eyes widened as she stared at him and looked him up and down he was of a crimson color with two wings that looked like gliders but smaller, he had a beck with two horns poking out the top of his head and white hair that reached down to the end of his back and two elf like ears. His chest was bare and his arms were muscular talon like hands the girl grinned slightly at his muscular arms and turned her head to the side

"…I hear-heard of you" she said softly as she looked back at him "your one of those gargoyles" he nodded "Right…so uh you're not scared of me?"

The girl shook her head "Not really" she made a small smile as she put her hands on her hips "I'm Raven" he looked at her with a weird look "Names Brooklyn" he folded his wings around his shoulders as he crossed his arms

"You new here?...or this planet?" Raven gave him a question look then realized that her hood was off she looked down at the ground for a long while then Brooklyn uncrossed his arms and waved his talons out and waved them in front of him "I didn't mean it…that way" he confessed "you just…uh I never seen someone like you before" Raven looked up at Brooklyn "I noticed"

Brooklyn looked at Raven again and caught her gaze, he decided to change the subject

"Do you live 'round here?" he asked Raven looked down "yeah…" he looked at her, noticing her sad expression "what's wrong?" "I just don't want to go home right this second" she confessed Brooklyn put his talon out to her "okay. Do you want to hang out with me?" he offered Raven looked at him then at his talon, she slightly felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled and closed her eyes

"Sure" Brooklyn smiled back at her and gestured her to come over to him, Raven stepped over to him while looking at him

"Climb on my back" raven looked at him then shrugged her shoulders and put her hands on his shoulders from the back and looked at him from the side "Now what?" Brooklyn looked at her from the side once again catching her gaze

"Hang on for me" Raven's grip tightened as Brooklyn hopped on the side of the building digging his talons into the wall with a crunch as they got higher and higher Raven patted her hand on his shoulder softly getting his attention

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to climb up to the roof, not far from where they were

"Can you fly, Brooklyn?" she wondered Brooklyn shook his head "Glide" he informed "that's why I have to climb up to the roof to have a higher altitude" Raven nodded "Oh…that's different" she said as she moved herself closer to him from behind and putting her arms around his neck Brooklyn felt his entire face heat up as he felt her soft breath on his neck he took a breath in trying not to be so nervous with her so close Raven turned her eyes to him "Everything okay?" she asked as they got on to the roof Brooklyn kneeled on the ground to let her off and he looked at her, giving her a soft smile

"Never better" he said softly Raven nodded to him as she turned to the side and put her hood on Brooklyn approached her

"You don't have to hide yourself, It's okay" he assured her Raven looked at him "It's not you. I just don't want to be recognized while I'm with you" Brooklyn gave her a look "what do you mean?" Raven turned to face him "My parents…can fly like I can and their very hostile to people their not familiar with especially if they are with me. So I'm just trying to avoid a confrontation with them" she explained Brooklyn nodded "Oh…" Raven looked down

"Is there a reason they're like this? Is there trouble at home?" Raven crossed her arms as she frowned her eye brows a little "To put it short: Let's just say I have issues with my father" she took a step away from Brooklyn as she over looked the many buildings ahead of her a little bit of wind blew her light purple hair from inside her hood to the side as Brooklyn came from behind her, he placed his talon on her shoulder making her look back at him from the side

"I don't mean to be nosey but I'd like to help…if I can" he offered as he looked at her. Raven turned to face him and took a hold of his talon that was on her shoulder into her hand

"I appreciate that Brooklyn But…" she rubbed his talon a little "My father's story is long and complicated…one day I will tell you" she assured him Brooklyn nodded

"Fair enough" Raven nodded as well and let go of his talon Brooklyn cleared his throat nervously as he took his talon back

"So…uh I know a good movie playing now…would you like to see it?" Raven cocked her head to the side slightly, smiling a little "Sure" Brooklyn unfolded his wings and put Raven in his arms, as he put his talon foot on the edge raven put her arm around Brooklyn's shoulders

"Hang on" he instructed. Raven nodded at him with a smile "go ahead I'm not afraid" Brooklyn gave her a grin then he jumped off the edge and glided away to the movie theater.

A couple of buildings away a shadow with red glowing eyes was watching Brooklyn glide away, a wicked smile crossed the lips as it crossed its arms

"Her father will love this" with a snicker it glided away into the night

Okay Readers, that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think.

=]


	2. Chapter 2: Building Trust

Surprise readers! I haven't abandoned this story I just was thinking on what to write next took me a long while and I apolojize for that…anyways happy reading

Leave a review

Chapter 2 – Building Trust

"You okay?"

Raven looked up at the crimson gargoyle and shrugged her shoulders

"Never better" she said giving him a warm genuine smile, something she never did before, to anyone human or something else. Brooklyn landed on Raven's balcony to her room and let her down her eyes followed him as he went over to a ledge nearby and sat on the top of it Raven caught herself staring at him and looked away fast

"Thanks for tonight…" she said in a low soft voice "and for…saving me" Raven looked at Brooklyn once again, this time catching his long white hair blowing slightly in the wind, she smiled a little as she went over beside him, Brooklyn glanced at her

"you don't have thank me…Raven" Raven shrugged her shoulders, smiling and Brooklyn looked up at the sky and saw the sky turning a lighter color of dark blue he sighed to himself before looking at her once again

"…I have to go now"

Raven looked at him like a sad child and placed her hand on his shoulder "oh…can I see you again?" Brooklyn felt his body heat up under her touch and a slight grin slide across his beak as he turned his head to look at her

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing" Raven felt her cheeks become warm "…Guess we think alike"

Brooklyn nodded "I'll see you again" he looked down "…tomorrow night" Raven nodded and she moved her hand away from his shoulder "you don't like the sun do you?" she teased Brooklyn shook his head

"I never see it" he said simply as he put his wings out, receiving a question look from Raven when he looked at her

"huh? What's that-"

Brooklyn raised his talon to stop her "I'll show you what I mean tomorrow" he assured her "promise"

Raven nodded "fair enough…" she said as she stepped back once while Brooklyn stood up and looked at the sky turning lighter

"Meet you here?"

"Yeah" she answered back softly, admiring him and what he looked like from the back, his hair laid perfectly between his wings and his dark appearance made him very attractive in the remaining night Raven felt her lips curve into a slight smile as she quietly let out a giggle. Brooklyn dared to look back at Raven once again and saw her starting to wave bye to him slowly he looked at her fully and shyly waved back to her then glided off.

As he did raven watched him get smaller and smaller until he no longer could be seen Raven soon felt shivers of delight slither up her arms as she became excited about seeing him again tomorrow night

'Man he's even cuter when he glides' she thought as an image of him flashed within her mind as she opened the window to her room with a smile on her face, she stepped in and quietly landed on the floor and just as she was about to close the window a soft knock sounded off, Raven glanced at the door and quietly but quickly used her powers to close the remainder of the window and went to the door

"Who is it?" she asked as she pretended to sound sleepy and then a woman's voice came

"It's me raven" Raven sighed of relief when it was Vanessa and cracked open the door enough for her to see her face

"hi"

"Hey I was wondering when you got back"

"I got in a while ago" she really hated lying to her but she wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth, and lucky for raven she bought it

"Ok sweetie. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes Mike has to be to work early. See you downstairs?"

Raven nodded "Alright" Vanessa nodded and walked down the hall to downstairs and raven closed the door with a soft click and went to sit down on her bed thinking about none other than her mysterious new friend…

To Be Continued

That's it for chapter 2 chapter 3 will be up in a few hours so…

And thank you for those readers that read this story I really appreciate it. If you have heard of youtube my channels are x0xchaozdiamond19 and my back up is chibiiangel12 =) I might be doing vids for Brooklyn and Raven soon so if you want to see them go ahead ^^

Til then see ye next chap


	3. Chapter 3: problems and confessions

Here is chapter 3

Chapter 3 Problems and Confessions

"Vanessa, come see this" he called as his wife soon joined him in the kitchen and looked at the TV with a special report then a news reporter appeared

"As you may have figured out the myths and legends of gargoyles are indeed true. Here we will show you the previous footage of the gargoyles just taken recently"

Coming down the stairs fast Raven ran to the kitchen just in time to catch a glimpse of Brooklyn and other gargoyles with him gliding off with the hunters shooting at them she took a few steps forward slowly, her eyes never leaving the TV she soon frowned her eyebrows slightly as Brooklyn in the TV almost got hit

"Brooklyn…" raven said in a quiet voice as she tore her eyes away from the TV and looked at the titled kitchen floor, Vanessa looked back at Raven for a few seconds before looking back at the TV catching a brief look of the one gargoyle she called 'Brooklyn'

"That was footage from when the people known as hunters were after them who are these gargoyles: monsters or aliens? More on this story as it develops. Now with the daily weather…"

Mike took a sip of his coffee before standing up and looking at Vanessa "What should we do about this? These gargoyle things look dangerous"

Raven shook her head at his statement 'no their not…' she thought in her mind as she took a small bottle of orange juice from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen toward the stairs and sat on the second step

"Have a good day honey, I'll see you later" Vanessa said, changing the subject and kissing mike on the cheek Mike grabbed his coat and headed for the door "see you later Raven" he called Raven waved short to him "bye" and she looked down waving the bottle of the orange juice back and forth in her hands she sighed worriedly, just when her life couldn't get any more complicated seeing that news report made her realize that the gargoyles and Brooklyn were in trouble. It concerned her and she knew she would not stop thinking about him Raven stood up and headed back upstairs to her room. She closed her door behind her and leaned against it as she sunk down to sit on the ground.

Downstairs, Vanessa closed the front door and looked up the stairs to where Raven was and sighed softly as she walked back into the kitchen

About an hour later she knocked on her door, Raven lifted her head up from her arms and stood up, she turned around and opened it up to see Vanessa holding a plate of breakfast for her "I brought you something" Raven sighed and walked over to her bed as Vanessa walked in and placed the plate on the nightstand near raven

"Honey, what's wrong?" Raven sat on her bed and put her hands together "you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" she answered Vanessa crossed her arms and looked at her

"Does it have anything to do with this Brooklyn character?" she asked, Raven snapped her head up to look at her

"H…how did you know his name?"

"I heard you say his name when you saw him on the news report this morning" Raven slumped her shoulders down sadly and Vanessa sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around ravens shoulders

"How did you two meet?" she asked Raven sighed "yesterday when I was heading home these three guys cornered me in an alley and just as they were going to molest me Brooklyn came out of nowhere and saved me from them"

Vanessa cracked a smile "well no wonder…" Raven glanced at Vanessa

"No wonder…?" she questioned Vanessa went over to Raven and sat down beside her

"You like him don't you?" Raven stiffed up for a second, turning her eyes to the floor, she sighed shakily in her head she asked the very same question to herself: did she actually come to like Brooklyn only after first meeting him? She chose not to think on it as of yet

"A little" she answered in a quiet voice, she looked at Vanessa and placed her head on her shoulder

"…I'm concerned for him but I had no idea other people knew about him…and that there was more gargoyles than just Brooklyn" Vanessa put her arm around her

"Don't worry about the news report, honey wherever your friend is I'm sure he will be safe along with his other friends" Raven nodded on her shoulder and moved away

"yeah…" she said more assured, Vanessa nodded her head and got on her feet and went to the door as she placed her hand on the door knob she looked back at Raven

"I support you, Raven" Raven looked up at Vanessa and blushed, knowing what she meant "Thanks…but…me and him are not…I mean he doesn't even know I like him" Vanessa laughed softly "and what's more…I just met him"

"I know, but you never know" she said opening the door "it could happen"

Raven nodded "…yeah"

Vanessa stepped out of raven's room and closed the door, leaving her by her self

Raven glanced at the clock it was still early just hitting 8 am she leaned back on her bed with her eyes closed, sighing and waiting…

Okay readers that's it for the 3rd chap

Oh and just to let you readers know…Chapter 4 may take longer because I'm going to have to think on what to write next for the rest of the chap but the beginning is done…so bear with me =\

Leave a review


End file.
